Atomic weapon
on Vulcan]] An atomic weapon (also known as an atomic bomb, A-bomb, nuclear weapon, or more commonly nuke or nuclear missile) was a term that generally described a device developed by Humans and other species that utilized the principles of either or both of nuclear fission and nuclear fusion to release massive destructive energies. A relatively low-yield atomic weapon could, for example, destroy a small city. The near-ground detonation of a nuclear weapon could produce a mushroom-shaped cloud and the subsequent radioactive contamination of the surrounding areas could cause radiation sickness and other health problems. Sufficient use of atomic weapons could also result in a sudden reduction in overall planetary temperatures due to particulate matter in the atmosphere, called a "nuclear winter". ( ; ) Many cultures have used atomic weapons. Vulcans developed and used nuclear weapons widely in the wars leadings up to the Time of Awakening around the year 350, devastating their civilization. ( ) The Talosian society was effectively destroyed by the use of atomic weapons. ( ) A jet plane from the United States of America on Earth that was sent to intercept the in 1969 was thought by Spock to potentially have missiles armed with nuclear warheads. ( ) The planet Zeon fired a thermonuclear missile at the USS Enterprise in 2268. ( ) Weapons considered by 23rd century Starfleet to be "atomic" (possibly atomic bombs) were used in the Earth-Romulan War. ( ) Troyian used nuclear side-arms. ( ) " atomic bomb]] Earth, especially, saw both development and use of atomic weapons. Combat usage was at first confined for over one hundred years to only two nuclear weapons used by the United States of America on Japan at the end of the Second World War, including the bomb, code-named, "Fat Man". Because of the weapon's destructive power, though, countless amounts of nuclear weapons were produced and tested (such as at Bikini Atoll) between 1945-1990, mostly by the US and the Soviet Union. ( ) During this period, which became known as the Cold War, mankind was constantly on the brink of self-annihilation through, among other atomic weapon delivery systems, orbiting nuclear devices. ( ; ) ]] Terrans also developed atomic weapons in the mirror universe. ( opening credits) Quark, Rom, Nog, and Odo were able to experience a test of an atomic weapon when they were accidentally transported to 1947 Earth. There they harnessed the beta radiation released by an atomic bomb test in the Nevada desert to return to the 24th century. The Ferengi never tested atomic weapons on their own planet, much less actually used them in combat, and Quark was shocked at the "stupidity" of Humans for polluting their own planet with atomic testing. ( ) In the 1950s, some Earth powers developed another type of nuclear weapon known as hydrogen bombs. ( ) Even though peace was declared between those two nations at the end of the 20th century, Humanity's fear of nuclear holocaust was nonetheless realized beginning in circa 2026 with the Third World War. Six hundred million were killed and major cities were destroyed, many through use of atomic weapons. ( ) This led to the post-atomic horror. ( ) But in a great irony, Zefram Cochrane's first successful faster than light vessel manned by Humans was launched using the remnants of a nuclear missile. ( ) By the mid 23rd century, advances in hull materials technology led to nuclear weapons losing their tactical significance in ship-to-ship combat. Romulan Birds-of-Prey employed them solely as self-destruct devices, and such a warhead detonated point blank in front of a starship without shields raised, caused relatively light casualties as well as temporary electrical disruption. ( ) Against a starship seriously damaged, with only secondary systems operative, a single hit from a 20th century nuclear missile could cause severe damage. ( ) Low-yield nuclear weapons were still used such as cobalt bombs, that produced an explosion 1/10,000th of the yield of an ounce of antimatter. ( ) Appendices Related topics *Cobalt fusion warhead *Cobalt-thorium device *Hydrogen bomb *Subatomic disruptor Apocrypha In the game Star Trek: 25th Anniversary, some time in the 1260s a conflict between the rival societies, the capitalist-like Lucrs and the Communist-like Sofs led to a war with atomic weapons, which devastated their planet, Alpha Proxima III. External link * de:Atomwaffe Category:Weapons